Akatsuki Movie Night
by XxThe-Big-CheezxX
Summary: Its Akatsuki's Movie night and Hidan picked the worst possible movie…..or maybe not? One-shot Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, you would ALL know it was me who owned it, cuz it would have no plot what so ever…..oh wait; its already is lol


**A/N:** _Yes, hello. I just wanted to tell everyone before you read this story, Yes this is a Yaoi (*Drool*), It __**is**__ my first one. And it also has attempted humour; somehow… oh and F.Y.I. I don't think I'm that good of a writer. Un-betaed._

Summary:  
its Akatsuki's Movie night and Hidan picked the worst possible movie…..or maybe not?  
Main Pair: SasoDei  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, you would ALL know it was me who owned it, cuz it would have no plot what so ever…..oh wait; its already like that ha-ha  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Akatsuki Movie night!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was around 7:00 pm and all of the Akatsuki was excited, for what you may ask?

...tonight

...tonight was the night

...Akatsuki's

...MOVIE NIGHT!

Every Friday, since Pein got too annoyed to look at them, he made Friday Movie night and every week someone else picks from the last week until everyone's picked and then it goes over again...

But this week...this week it was Hidan's turn...and as always he wanted a horror...and what horror you may ask...Chucky...

So as everyone walked in he put it in and sat down on the couch to watch it...

~~an hour passes~~

So as the movie finished everyone had moved away from Sasori but not Tobi (for he is just an idiot and didn't get why everyone moved away (1)).Tobi was still sitting on the floor next to Sasori's legs.

"I'm not chucky for god's sake!" He screamed as he noticed all the looks he was getting...

"S-s-sorry d-d-Danna b-b-but y-y-you l-l-look a-a-allot l-l-like h-h-him...uun..." Deidara said as he slid further away from Sasori.

"Brat" Sasori sighed as he got up and left.

"WAY TA FUCKING GO BLONDIEY! NOW HE'LL FUCKING KILL ALL OF US U FUCKING IDIOT!" Hidan yelled as soon as Sasori was out of earshot.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE LOOKS LIKE CHUCKY, UN!" Deidara yelled back.

"You should go check on him Deidara..."Itachi said as he looked at the TV as the menu come up.

"Fine, un...if i don't come back by 12:00 call the ANBU, un..."Deidara sighed as he got up to check on his Danna.

After getting enough strength to open the door without screaming, Deidara softly knocked on the door.

"Danna? Un." Deidara started as he poked his head into the room.

"What do u want brat?" Sasori replied coldly focussing on his puppet in his hand.

"D-D-Danna...I'm sorry...un" Deidara sighed as he looked down to the ground.

"Deidara...just leave..." Sasori said in a bitter and cold tone.

As Deidara heard the tone Sasori used, something inside him broke and he turned and walked out, trying not to cry.

As Deidara closed the door he couldn't stop himself from crying...He ran, he ran as fast he could to his room he didn't want to see anyone now. Especially now...

~~3 hours and a half later~~

Sasori got up from his desk rubbing his temples, he had stopped working on his puppet the moment Deidara left, he had heard him crying as he ran down the hall to his room. He was starting to feel sorry for him now, but as he heard the sobs something moved, or broke, or something he didn't know how to explain it. He wasn't a doctor.

Deidara finally got control over himself again and managed to get his self to the bathroom, that was connected to his bedroom, and washed his face...he hated letting people see him cry he hated it...But when there is no choice there is no choice.

"Brat? Are you in here?" came the voice of the red head.

"Y-yeah….un." Deidara sheepishly replied.

As Sasori walked over to the bathroom door, he looked at the bed, it had tear stains all over the pillows. "Deidara…." He muttered.

As Deidara walked out of the bathroom he saw where the red head was looking and shifted uneasily.

"S-S-Sasori? What do you want? un" he said trying to get him to look away from the bed.

Sasori looked over to Deidara, His eyes were red and blood shot. "D-D-Deidara?" he asked not believing it was him.

"Who else would it be, Danna?" Deidara snapped not very happy with Sasori.

Sasori shifted, Deidara had never used that kind of tone to him before.

"Listen, Danna, if you aren't going to ask or say anything can you please leave, un." Deidara said as he turned his back to go back into the bathroom.

In the minute that Deidara had turned around, Sasori grabbed his arm and pulled him into a tight grip not tight enough to hurt him but tight.

"SASORI-NO-DANNA LET ME GO! UN!" Deidara screamed being held in Sasori's chest.  
"Why would I do that brat?" he asked in Deidara's ear, it sent shivers down the blondes' spine. "Then I wouldn't be able to do this." He said twisting Deidara around so his face was only mere inches away from his own.

"S-Sasori-no-Danna…w-what are you..?" Deidara tried to ask before Sasori crushed his lips onto Deidara's.

As Sasori broke the kiss, Deidara pulled him right back into another one.

Sasori licked Deidara's bottom lip asking for entrance, Deidara openly applied to his Danna's request.

They stood there sharing a deep kiss, before Deidara started to move towards the bed.

Sasori broke the kiss again and looked at Deidara "Deidara, what are you doing?" he asked seeing the blond sit on the bed looking at him.

"What does it look like un?" he said removing his shirt.

As soon as Deidara had gotten his shirt off he looked at Sasori, to see him holding his nose. "Are you coming un?" Deidara asked in a seductive tone.

Sasori practically leaped onto Deidara, kissing him madly. Deidara happily returned the kiss in full force, helping Sasori with his clothes.

Sasori moved his hand down Deidara's chest, slowly moving it down towards his pants.

As his hand reached Deidara's pants buckle, he undid it, removing both pants and boxers with one fowl movement.

"Danna…" The blond whispered, "Take me un."

Sasori ripped the rest of his clothes off and started kissing the blonds chest, gently rubbing the blondes' inner thighs.

The blond let a small moan leave his half open lips. "Danna…." He said "I thought you hated making people wait un?" he asked as the red head flipped him over and stuck three fingers into his mouth.

"Suck" he demanded, the blond did as told and took the digits into his mouth, teasingly sucking on them, eyes closed, waiting for Sasori to take them back.

As Deidara sucked on the three digits Sasori could feel himself getting hard, he slowly pulled them out, running one down the blonds chest, down his stomach, pass his penis and slowly to his entrance.

"Danna..." Deidara moaned. "Please un" he asked looking at Sasori with a sexy yet cute pout on his face.

Sasori moved his finger around Deidara's entrance slowly moving it in until it was completely in Deidara's entrance.

Deidara gasped in pain.

Sasori slowly started moving it in and out, until slowly pushing in another finger.

(11:49 pm in the T.V room)  
"Tobi wonders what's taking Sempei?" Tobi asked scratching his head.  
"MAYBE FUCKING PUPPET BOY IS CHUCKY! AND HE KILLED FUCKING BLONDY!" Hidan screamed pacing around the room.

"First off, Sasori's not chucky. Secondly, he wouldn't kill another Akatsuki member." Itachi said staring at Hidan.

Hidan gasped. "WHAT IF HE'S PLANING TO FUCKING RAPE BLONDY!" Itachi stared at Hidan with a look on his face. "That's fucking it I'm calling the fucking ANBU!" Hidan said walking into the kitchen to get the phone.

*back with Sasori and Dei*

Sasori pulled his fingers out and looked at Deidara's body.  
Deidara moved his ass around and whining, wanting Sasori to continue.

Sasori moved to Deidara's entrance, his tip just poking in. "are you sure Deidara?" he asked looking at the blonds face.

"Danna, please" The blond begged.

Sasori slowly pushed into Deidara's entrance waiting for the blond to get used to the feeling of Sasori inside of him.

After a few minutes the blond moved a bit giving Sasori the sign to move.

Sasori slowly pulled out and thrust back in slowly building a steady pace.

(11:58 57 seconds pm)

Deidara moaned wrapping his arms and legs around Sasori's waist and neck.

Sasori grunted, trying to angle his thrusts.

(11:59 01 seconds pm)  
Sasori could feel himself getting close; he took one of his hands off Deidara's hips and grabbed his throbbing cock, pumping it slowly.

"S-S-SASORI~!" Deidara moaned, as Sasori pumped him.

Sasori could tell the blond was near, he started quickening his pace pumping his blond harder with each thrust.

Deidara couldn't hold it anymore, and he came in Sasori's hand, screaming with pleasure.

Sasori felt Deidara tighten around his member, thrusting a few more times, and then coming inside the blond.

Sasori pulled out panting, pulling the blond into his arms, smiling.

Deidara snuggled closer to Sasori, panting taking in the oak smell coming from Sasori's chest.

"I love you Deidara." Said Sasori.  
"Love you too Danna—"  
*THUD THUD THUD CRASH "WE'RE COMING TO FUCKING HELP YOU BLONDY!" "Hidan Deidara can protect him—"* as all the noise came from the hall way the door bursting open reviling Hidan, Itachi and Tobi all staring at Sasori and Deidara cuddling, the smell of sex hitting them in the face(and mask).

"Uh….." Deidara started only to be interrupted by a loud mouth Hidan.  
"SEE ITACHI I TOLD YOU SASORI WOULD FUCKIN' RAPE DEIDARA! PAY UP!" he screamed at Itachi.

*some more noises from the front door smashes from the hall way "AKATSUKI, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"*

As all the noise came from outside the room, Deidara looked to the clock next to his bed to see 12:01 am then glared at Hidan who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh Heh. Yikes….." Hidan muttered walking out of the room grabbing his scythe on the way out.

"MAY THE LORD JASHIN GIDE YOU!" Hidan screamed getting rid of the ANBU.

Sasori looked to Deidara who was staring out the door.  
"Deidara…?" he asked looking at the blond.

"Yeah, un?" the blond replied looking to Sasori.  
" you're not going to be able to walk for a while…." He suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Gee thanks Danna." The blond said sarcastically leaning into kiss the red head.

"No problem Dei." He said taking control in the kiss straight away.

THE END!

**A/N:** ok, I know, it's not the _best_…but I try :/  
Ok, (1) I know he isn't really….it just how Madara portrays him. So I'm just going with the whole 'idiot' thing.

Well, I hope you liked it.


End file.
